Unique Love
by Mr. Lovesanime 21
Summary: A month after Lisanna comes back from Edolas. Lucy starts to believe Lisanna hates her for always being around Natsu. But what if its the other way around? This is a yuri fanfic. Li/lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so I am pleased to bring a yuri fanfic (my first) I hope you all enjoy. I like unique relationships So I thought they would be a good couple. By the way this takes place in between the edolas and S-class exams.**

* * *

**No rights, if I did fiary tail would be a yuri fest . Ghihi**

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

Mirajane who was finishing with the dishes turned around after hearing a heavy sigh. She turned to see who it was when she noticed Lucy looking down at her drink playing with her straw. 'Awww, she looks so cute when shes sad'. Mirajane walks over to Lucy who was sitting on the barstool."What's wrong Lucy? You look kind of down." Mairajane said with her motherly smile.

"Well... It's." Lucy stopped after she considered who she was talking to. Mirajane stood there for a few seconding thinking Lucy was going to continue. When she realized Lucy was lost in her thoughts again she spoke up.

"Aww, come on Lucy you can tell me. " Mirajane looked away and saw Natsu fighting with gray over something travail."Don't tell me, it has something to do with your love for Natsu." Mirajane eyes were sparkling and full of excitement.

Lucy looked up quickly and her face intensely turned red. Then she started to wave her hands back and froth." No..Nooo! Whe..Where you come up with that. It has nothing to do with him." Lucy calmed down after she realized she was drawing unwanted attention. She shifted her gaze back at her cup." It's just.." Lucy stopped as she fell back into her thoughts of the person who has put her in this mood.

Lucy had come to believe that Lisanna, the youngest sister of the take over mages hates her guts. After the Edolas event and Lisanna came back after supposedly dying, everybody had been so happy especially Natsu. Since Lucy was mostly around her partner Natsu, she had got to know Lisanna pretty well that one would considered them good friends. But after a month of her being here people started to adopt to her presence so her guild mates attention weren't focused on her as much. Especially The fire Dragon who gradually payed her less attention.

Lucy was well aware of the relationship they use to have when they were younger. So Lucy was not completely surprised at Lisanna's behavior towards her. Since Natsu and Lucy were always going on jobss together, they saw less of the guild, meaning the less Lisanna was able to see Natsu. After awhile Lucy realized that Lisanna was avoiding her and barely spoke to her.

Lucy wasn't shocked of her actions. But when she would look in Lisanna direction, the take over mage would be staring at her and quickly shift her gaze at something else. Lucy figured since she was always with Natsu , Lisanna must of thought that she was trying to take the pink hair boy from her.

'Why doesn't she realize I have no interest in that baka.' Lucy thought feeling a bit of anger at the fact people always try to fix her and Natsu together. Lucy's believe to be resent from Lisanna did not particularlY bother her, but the fact that she was losing a friend over something piete did. Since Lucy loved all her friends, she hated the thought of losing one.

"Well?" Came a voice in front of Lucy causing her to stop her thoughts. It was Mirajane still standing there waiting for a response.

"Ohh, it..its nothing Mira, nothing that you have to worry over." Lucy said more lively.'No way am I talking to Mira about this.' Lucy stood up and put on her best smile she could form." I assure you, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling very well today."

Mira looked a bit confused. She looked at Lucy trying to find any hint of what was bothering her. "Ohhh, well maybe you should take the day off and go lay shouldn't force yourself."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Lucy gave her one last nod and turned and walked away towards the request board. 'She probably saw right through me.' Lucy thought as she looked down, displeased with her acting job.

'Its not good to lie to me Lucy, I'll find out what your hiding.' Miajane thought as her wicked grin formed across her lips, with a cloud of darkness followed after it.

"Are...are you ok.. Mira-nee?" Asked Elfman who looked scared out of his mind. Mirajane turned towards Elfman.

"Yes, why do ask?" Mirajane said now with a innocent smile, while staring Elfman down.

"No..noo reason." Elfman said while quickly walking away.'she has that look on her face that would make a Man run.'

* * *

Lucy was at the request board looking for a good job for her and Natsu to do.'hmm, nothing good enough to pay my rent.' Lucy thought with her finger on her lip.

"Did you find anything you liked." Nab said standing looking for his "prefect job".

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question!" Lucy said while pointing at him. Nab jumped at her statement and moved from in front the board. Lucy shook her head at the man who still has not found a job for himself. While shaking her head she saw out the corner of her eye Lisanna,( who was sitting with gray until he lost his cloths and went to find them) staring at her.

Lucy felt chills run down her spin as she felt Lisanna eyes stare with no shame. 'Ok, she starting to scare the crap out of me.' Lucy regained her composure and thought of what to do.'Ok maybe I'm over reacting, maybe she just been wanting to ask me something. I should just go over and talk to her.' Lucy closed her eyes, released a heavy sigh and began her walk towards Lisanna.

Lucy was not surprised that Lisanna stopped looking at her when she began to walk in her direction. 'Its ok Lucy its not like she wants to kill you or anything..right? I mean were friends, well were so its nothing weird with me going to talk to her.' Lucy walk to Lisanna felt like she was walking for eternity. After waving to her familiar guild mates she stopped at Lisanna table. She waited until Lisanna finally looked up to speak.

"Oi, hows it going Lisanna." Lucy stated while sitting down in the seat across from her. Lisanna stared at her actions then looked striaight at her face for a few seconds before quickly resorting back to looking away from her.

"Aww,hey Lucy. I didn't even realize when you came in." Lucy only smiled at her comment.'you liar! You been giving me the evil eye since I came in.'

"I came in a while back but that doesn't matter whats been up. I haven't been able to speak to you in awhile."

Lisanna looked up a little shocked.'She's wanted to talk with me?'" Yea thats true, I haven't seen you much since.. your always on jobs." Lisanna said the last part really low while reverting her eyes anywhere but Lucy as if she was looking for someone. Lucy realized it as she tried to change the subject a bit.

"Yea well I just been busy, you know trying to pay my rent." They both sat in a awkward silence for the next few seconds until Lucy spoke up." But have you been on any jobs since you came back?" Lucy asked hoping Lisanna would actually give her a good response.

"Very few since I'm still trying to settle back in. I don't even want to go on one right now Especially because of how protective Mira-nee been. And you know how scary she can be at times. If I try to go alone the demon might show. " Both giggled.

"What was that Lisanna?" Mirajane said with a grin while she was grabbing the dishes from the table next to them. Both sat motionless scared to speak with sweat dripping down their face. Mirajane gave both of them a 'watch what you say' smiles. Seconds after Mirajane left they both broke from their frozen phase and broke out into laughter.

While laughing Lucy managed to get a good view of Lisanna's face since she was never looking at her.'Wow, she really is cute. I see why Natsu liked her in the past.'Lisanna with her sliver like hair and her pretty blue eyes looked almost angel like while laughing happliy. Lucy came back to reality and managed to speak in-between her laughter."I see what you mean."

"Yea its kind of hard to take a job having to go through her." Lisanna said as her laughter calmed down. They both sat in a comfortable silence.

"Yea but you should go on more jobs and see the world more since you been gone for so long." Lisanna looked at Lucy and back at the ground as she thought about what to say next.

'Come on Lisanna, you can do it just ask her.' Lisanna sighed and looked up at Lucy." Hey Lucy I was-" she was cut off by a large fish landing on the table.

"Lucy look what I caught!" Happy said while flying around Lucy. Then he noticed Lisanna and flew towards her." Hey Lisanna! Do you want to share this fish with me. Since I caught so much I'll only share one." Happy said while crossing his arms with a proud look on his face.

"No thats ok Happy." Lisanna said with a cheerful smile. Then a voice from there side shouted. "You didn't catch that! Gildarts did." Said the pink hair boy who came rushing towards them.

"Shut up,at least he actually caught one." Happy said hiding behind Lisanna after seeing the reaction from the dragon slayer. Natsu jumped back in shock at his best friend ratting him out.

"It was only because we were on a boat. And those things kept moving." Natsu said on the verge of throwing up thinking about transportation.

"Thats called swimming, Natsu." Lucy said with disappointment of her friends stupidty.

"Whatever, but hey Luce lets go on a job." Natsu said while bringing out the filier." Its a job where I get to fight some monster!"

Licy began to look at the descrpition and was a little discouraged. Lucy sighed."I don't think I'm - Holily crap! That many jewels for one monster."

"Aye!" Happy said while biting on his fish.

"Yea, but we have get going if were going to be walking. Ahhh I'm all fired up!" Natsu started running but was pulled back violently.

"It would take days to get there if we walked, were taking the train." Lucy said while allowing him to get up.

Natsu looked back in displeasure. "Aww man, this sucks." Natsu began to walk away feeling depressed.

"Aye!"

"See you later Lisanna." Natsu said without turning caused Lucy to jump in her seat. Lucy completely forgot Lisanna was still sitting there. She felt terrible to allow that scene to happen in front of her. Lucy stood up awkwardly then stopped as she remembered their conversation."Ohh, Lisanna weren't you going to ask me something?" Lucy stood there looking Lisanna in the eyes waiting for her to respond.

Lisanna stared at Lucy big brown eyes and completely forgot about her question. She quickly shifted her face back to the floor to hide her blush."ohh. It.. It was nothing really. Nothing matter. Umm you should go and catch up to Natsu." Lucy stared at Lisanna and then smiled awkwardly and nod towards her." Yea your right, I'll see you later Lisanna!" Lucy yelled as she began to run out the guild door to catch up to Natsu and Happy.

'She hates me! She hates me! She hates mee! That Natsu can never tell the mood.' Lucy thought as she closed the distance between her and Natsu.'The way she looked was so sad. She going to kill me now!' Lucy came close enough to Natsu to give him one of her famous "Lucy Kicks" making him fall face first.

Back at the guild Lisanna was still looking at the door that was now closing from the dispatcher of Lucy Heartfilla. 'Lucy' That name made Lisanna heart rate increase everytime.'what is wrong with you Lisanna.'

* * *

**soooo? Well there is the first chapter not much yuri but it will soon come. Be patient my child. If you have anything to say don't be afraid to review. thanks for the people who read this and see you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi! so here goes chapter 2. I thank you'll for the review i got and the people who read the first chapter. Have fun.**

* * *

**No rights At the moment**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oi, Lisanna. Lisanna!" Came a voice of a shirtless man from her side. Gray was standing on the side of her with his arms crossed looking annoyed that she hadn't answered him.

"Ohh sorry Gray. I was kind of lost in my thoughts." Lisanna said now looking up at Gray who facial expression didn't change.

"I said have you seen Natsu anywhere around. We been looking everywhere for him." Gray said while scanning the guild hall for pink hair.

"Ohh him and-" Lisanna was cut of by the red head that stood behind Gray.

"It has been said that Lucy and Natsu have gone off on a job together." Erza said while giving Lisanna a hello nod.

Gray sighed." Aww well, I figured they would do that. I guess we'll just wa-"

"No! We shall not let our skills become rusty. " The way Erza said it made both mages yep. Erza settled back down and continued." It can't be helped. It will be just me and you. We shall be leaving!" Erza said while turning towards The door.

"Wait just me and you?!" Gray asked in shock.

"Yes, is there a problem." Erza glared at Gray causing sweat to drip.

"no..No not at all, it.. Its just that... I thoughts Lisanna might want to come." Gray said while turning towards Lisanna with plead for help in his eyes. Before Lisanna could answer she felt a dark presence staring at her from the corner. She looked to see Juvia giving her a death glare that suggested 'say yes and I'll kill you'. So Lisanna turned back at both Erza and Gray while shaking in fear.

"Noo.. No thats ok. I'm still not ready to take the kind of job you'll take. " Lisanna felt more relaxed after she said it since Juvia's dark aura went away and she vanished.'no way I'll take that chance with her around.'

"Are you sure? It shall be fun bringing justice to those fiends." Erza said with excitement in her eyes. Knowing that the job was to go take a large group of bandits into custody. Her meaning of "fun" meant beating the crap of them and destroying everything in sight. Lisanna didn't want any part of it.

"I know it would be,but I'm not really up for. But thanks." Lisanna said with a wide smile on her face.

"As you wish. Gray come." Erza said waiting for Gray to motion to the door.

"Erza, maybe we should wait fo-" Gray stopped as he felt all the air leave his lungs. then everything went black and he was only able to catch a glimpse of Erza's fist dispatching from his stomach. Erza punched the daylight out of Gray causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hmph, He must be sick today. Maybe he'll fell better when he wakes up" Erza said acting as if nothing happened. Lsanna sat there with shock but then quickly realized who it was in front of her so she wasn't surprised.

Erza grabbed Gray by the collar and dragged him across the guild. Gray was out cold with his mouth wide open. They were about to leave when Juvia came running.

"Juvia will accompany Gray-sama." Juvia said while chasing after the two.

"Hmmm. Very well." Erza said while still dragging Gray's body

Juvia gave Lisanna one last glance that indicated that Gray was her's. Lisanna smiled awkwardly at Juvia and waited until the three mages were out the door to release a heavy sigh. 'What a guild.' Lisanna thought while resting her head on her hand. 'I see Team Natsu doesn't go on jobs separately very often.' She giggled until she thought about the other half of team Natsu.

'So that means that Natsu and Lucy are on another job alone.' Lisanna thought not counting the cats presence. A bit of anger built up in Lisanna stomach as she thought of the two of them. She calmed down after thinking about it logically.'well they are partners so I guess its not that much of a surprise. But' Lisanna lowered her head onto the table and crossed her arms over them. 'I wished I could be alone with Lucy.' Lisanna mood changed from anger to pleasure as she thought of her and Lucy together.

Then she began to shake her head in disproval.' No Lisanna! She is a girl and you are a girl. We can't think about her in that way. She has her own life, she has a partner already. That she probably has a thing for.' Lisanna mood changed again when she thought of the possibility of Lucy being with someone else. Tears started to fight with her as she refused to release them. She then shot up out of her seat and walked towards her sister at the bar washing dishes.

"Mira-nee i think I'm going to go home early. I'm not really... feeling well." Lisanna said looking down in discomfort. Mirajane showed worry all over her face as she stopped washing dishes and focused on her sister.

"Awww, Lisanna you do look kind of sick. I agree yo should go home and lay down." Mirjane came around the counter to help her sister to the door." If you want I could send Elfman to walk you home." Mirjane said with her arm around her little sister.

Lisanna waved her hand in disbelief."No no thats ok. I can walk myself home. I'll be fine." Lisanna smiled at her before gently removing Mirajane's arm and waved to her guildmates that saw her leaving."by the way Mira-nee umm, do you know when Lucy and Natsu are suppose to come back from there job?"

Mirajane looked confused at her sisters question "Well, I believe they are suppose to be back by tomorrow." Mirajane said while tapping her bottom lip thinking back to what thefiller said.

"Aww I see. Ok I'll see you at home." Lisanna turned around and started walking towards her house.

"I'll bring you some food later!" Mirajane yelled as she watched her sister disappear in the distance. "_I'll be fine_." Mirajane thought back to words that her little sister and her friend Lucy said after they both seemed to not be "feeling well". Mirajane stood outside for a few minutes trying to find out the connection until she gave up after she heard the crazy alcoholic Cana, scream that her boyfriend left her. Mirajane, knowing that by 'boyfriend' she meant she needed more alcohol Rushed back to help the girl.

* * *

Lisanna was in her bathroom undressing to get into the bath. As she still had her thoughts stuck on the celestial wizard. Lisanna started to Think back to what could of caused this one sided love.

After being in Edolas for almost 3years she started to realized that something was attracting her to the tough,new blond girl name Lucy. She didn't understand why but she couldn't help but stare at the girls features and not being able to take her eyes away. She figured that it was just out of envy or a part of her growing up. But then she started to have 'weird thoughts' about the girl that made her feel extremely uncomorftanble. She denied it every time until she managed to see the girl naked at a spa. Then she felt a sensation in her woman area that was wet (not from the water) that made her belief.'somethings wrong with me.'

But it was not anything that got out of hand since she hated the blonde girl more then about everybody in the guild. Her personality was terrible she was mean and a very violent person. Someone Lisanna had no interest in. But when the counterparts to her guild mates came from earth land she was excited to see everybody again until she saw Lucy. It caused her heart to drop when she saw the more cheerful nice, skimpy skirt Lucy(which showed off her legs perfectly).

Lisanna completely forgot of her need to stay away from any Lucy in all worlds so she wouldn't become to attached. Then after a few weeks she realized she had grown a-consumed to the new Lucy and loved everything she had to offer. But Lisanna was still in her denial stage. Until that day. 'That day changed everything.' Lisanna thought now stretching herself in the tub and staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

_Lisanna was standing outside on the second floor balcony of fairy tail's guild. After a fierce battle that started after Natsu tripped on his foot and blamed Gray for it, Lisanna needed some fresh air. She stared at the stars and the dark sky that went well together. Then she heard a sweet voice behind her._

_"May I join?" Said Lucy with a innocent smile and her arms behind her back. Lisanna only stared wide eyed at Lucy._

_'So cuteee! Wait no.. Not like that.. You not like that Lisanna'. Licy looked a bit confised causing Lisanna to come back to reality." Aww YEA of cross YOU CAN. I mean sure." Lisanna was struggling on her words and turned her head the other direction to make sure Lucy didn't see her slight blush._

_Lucy walked over to the balcony and kept a good distance between her and Lisanna. Which secretly made Lisanna mad. Lucy leaned on the rail and stared at the stars like Lisanna. They stood in a comfortable silence( comfortable for Lucy) until Lucy spoke up."let me guess, you came out here because of the fight? Or was it the smell of Alcohol, cigarets, and fire breath." Lucy said with a cute smile. Lisanna looked at her from the corner of her eye cute facial expression._

_'Is she trying to seduce me with that smile! Ok Lisanna just don't look at her.' "Well I guess you can say it was a combination of everything." They both giggled and reverted their sight at the sky. "What about you?"_

_"Well other then those things Natsu thought I wanted to fight him since I kicked him off the table." They laughed and talked about random events for a few minutes. Then when the conversation died down ,They stood in silent for a while._

_"You know" Lucy started breaking Lisanna's thoughts."i love looking at the stars. I don't know what it is but I always feel comfortable while looking at them. They remind me of my Mom... In a good way tho." Lisanna went against her own rule and was looking directly at Lucy who was still staring at the stars." And then they remind me of my Celestial spirits and how happy I am to have them here to protect me and be my friends... Then I think about the guild and the friends and relationships I gained since I joined." Lucy then turned and looked Lisanna in her eyes." Like the friendship that I have with you."_

_Lucy only gave a quick smile at Lisanna and turned to look at the stars again but to Lisanna it felt like time stopped. She looked at Lucy big brown eyes that were felled with caring and love. Her beautiful smile that was spread ear to ear. Her semi long blond hair that was tied up that made a prefect style for her. When Lucy turned her head back at the sky Lisanna looked at all her features. From her huge amazing breast that looked ready to burst out and her slim stomach that was flat but not to musclier. Then her skimpy cute skirt that complimented her butt and showed her nice clean legs off._

_Lisanna was in so much shock at the beautiful human being that she didn't even realized when her legs moved themselves towards the girl across the balcony. She hoped that it was dark enough to hide her heavy blush. She kept telling herself to stop and not do anything rash but her body just kept moving and her eyes were felled with lust. She stopped right on the side of Lucy who still didn't realized her presence. 'I..I Can't stop, I..I just want to touch her, to comfort her. Then I'll just touch her ..then her glossy li-.' Lisanna was about to move her face in towards Lucy who still didn't turn towards her. Not realizing a kiss coming her way._

_"Luce!" Came a voice ending Lisanna perverted actions and causing her to stumble backwards."So this is where you been hiding Luce! You shouldn't start something you can't finish." Natsu came swinging softly at Lucy causing her to run in fear not even wanting to get hit by a gently punch from Natsu. They ran from the balcony leaving Lisanna alone and panting from almost doing something perverted. But what bothered her the most was that Natsu actually reined there moment._

_'Natsu' Lisanna was anger but confused at the same time. She didn't understand how she could almost do that to Lucy but she wanted to feel her lips against hers. But then Natsu came! Lisanna sat there holding her knees to her chest with her head buried in them. She stayed there for another half an hour trying to discover her feeling. She came to a conclusion that she was in love with the celestial mage. From that day on Lisanna stared at the girl when ever she would come in or stand up. But she could never look her in the eye the same way._

* * *

Lisanna let out a heavy sigh as she slumped under the water only her eyes above the water.'If only I could confess to her.' Lisanna shook her head and rose from the water."No way. I can't tell Lucy. Theres no way she would say yes. She probably be shocked... Since were both girls." Lisanna lowered her head feeling depressed. "Ughhhh" Lisanna began to pout at all the confusion she has been in.

'I just wished I could be with her now. We would be all alone. And I'll be able to touch her and feel her heart beat. And kiss her all over.' Before she knew it she had her hand in her woman area and was slowly massaging it. 'I could kiss her neck.. All the way down to her breats.' "Hah, hah" Lisanma was lost in her own mind while her fingers entered her sex making her cry out in pleasure. "L-Lu-Lucyy." Lisanna tried her best to keep her moans at bay. But found it hard to do so. Lisanna allowed her right hand to please her sex, the other cuffed her right breast causing her a rush of pleasure in her woman area.

As she got deeper in her thoughts of Lucy her tempo sped up.' Then her flat stomach. Make her giggle while I kiss her nice curvy Thighs. and then trail. all the way down to her-' "Ahhhh. L-Lucyy!" Lisanna was reaching her climax as she couldn't hold in the moans any longer or her secret crush name. She continued until her body couldn't take it anymore"lucy please Lucy!" And released her climax all over the tub.

Lisanna started panting as she tried to catch her breath. "I ..I *pant* need Lucy." She through her head back and tried to relax the best she could. Then she heard a noose at the door. Lisanna literally shot up when she heard the front door swing open and heard familiar voices.

"Lisanna were home! We brought you food." Mirajane yelled while looking for the room Lisanna was in. She stopped when she saw the light on in the bathroom. "Are you ok?"

"Ye-yea I'm fine, but I'm not very hungry so don't worry." Lisanna said feeling paranoid that they may have heard her cries of pleasure (of course they couldn't).

"Non-sense a real MAN would eat!" elfman yelled from a cross the hall.

Lisanna sighed"ok ok, I'll come eat. Just give me a minute." She started to attend to the actually reason for getting into a bath.

"Ok. We'll be waiting." Mirajane walked away towards the kitchen and fended a hungry "MAN" from eating before their sister came out the bathroom so they could all eat together.

Lisanna sunk her head back under the water.'whats wrong with me.' She was now under the water completely lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**Soo that Chapter 2. It bit freaky on Lisanna part. I hope everybody who reads like the story. Well, see yuh until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, let me start by saying that I am deeply sorry. I reread my first two chapters and was disgusted when I saw all the errors. For now on I will be sure to keep the errors at a minimum. Well any who I Do like the what everyone has to say so keeping reviewing. Well here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

**I have no rights in the fairytail project**

* * *

Lisanna shoved the filler down in her bag, as she began her walk away from the request board. Lisanna had just came from choosing her first solo job since she came back from Edolas. 'I have to do some kind of job. I can't just sit around all day. ' Lisanna thought while looking at the ground, as she walked back towards her seat. As Lisanna was walking she saw to pair of feet in her line of vision. Before she could react she crashed directly into the mans chest. It was almost comical how Lisanna bounced off the mans chest, while he stood in front of her with no sign of being effected by the contact. Lisanna nearly fell on her butt, as she struggled to regain her balance.

The man stood with a raised eye brow. Waiting for the girl to find control of herself."Oi, watch where your going." The annoyed man said staring at her with his blood shot eyes.

"Ohh, s-sorry." Lisanna looked at the man chest since it was on her eye level. Then looked all the way up to see a grumpy mean tower standing over her.' Whats up with this guy. Shouldn't he be saying sorry, I'm the one that almost broke their neck.'

"Now, move I have fans to attend to." The giant walked pasted Lisanna before she could even respond which left her completely clueless.

'Fans? What that guy talking about.' Lisanna thought as she walked back to her seat feeling a bit annoyed herself. 'Gajeel... That guy that sits in the corner with the cute cat. What makes him think he has fans.' Lisanna thought with a confused expression. Lisanna came up to the seat she had been sitting in for her own personal reasons. Lisanna sat down and smiled to the young girl on her side.

"Lisanna, so how did it go? Did you find a job you liked?" The cute girl named Wendy that Lisanna had come to like since she came back. Wendy looked at the girl in question with cheerfulness waiting for her response.

"Yea! I found a nice one that pays good to." Lisanna said with the young girls cheerfulness rubbing off on her.

"Thats good, but are you ready? I know how scared I was for my first solo job." Wendy said looking to the ground in embarrassment.

'She is so cute!' Before Lisanna could respond the whole entire guild turned black. Lisanna looked around confused."whats going on?" Lisanna said as she saw people start cheering.

Wendy sat up in her seat to be able to look over the coward to see the stage." Somebody going to perform. Like when Mirajane sang for the guild last ? "Wendy said looking at the stage with anticipation.

"Ohh." Lisanna completely forgot that time her sister sang for the guild since her attention was focused on another individual the whole time. Lisanna looked at the barand was surprised when she still saw her sister there." If Mira-nee not performing then who?" Lisanna looked around to see anybody she could think of that had any kind of talent. Then her thoughts went back to her confrontation moments ago."No wa-"

"Shoody doo bop." After hearing that the whole guild,including Lisanna knew exactly who it was. Lisanna sat tall in her seat with wide eyes. "This song is probably my favorite out of all of them. Its called 'I Saved all your asses'." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face. His cat who was sitting on the stool next to Gajeel only rolled his eyes and continued to finish his kiwi juice.

"He's cocky, but I didn't think that he could sing." Lisanna said with shock still evident on her face.

"Well..umm.. I wouldn't really say all that." Wendy said looking down in embarrassment for her friend Gajeel. Lisanna looked at Wendy trying to find the meaning behind her words. Just before she could ask Wendy, she was answered by a disgusting sound wave that went through her ears. Lisanna shivered at the sound of Gajeel attempt at singing. Lisanna fell back into her seat with a emotionless face as if she was just petrified.

Half of the guild (mostly the drunks) were encouraging the man to "rock on!" While the other half were throwing anything that could get a hold of to stop the terror on their ears. But this did nothing to the Musician and he just continued on with his song.

"I-I see what you mean." Lisanna said with her face turned side ways while twitching. It seemed like the guild was about to exploded from the rioting when a loud bang came from the door and the door opened with light joining it.

"We're back!" Came the to familiar voice at the door silencing all noise (except Gajeel of course). Lisanna eyes shot up as she waited for the entrance of another familiar face. There was a good reason for Lisanna to choose the table she was sitting in. Not that she didn't mind Wendy's company but she could of waited there alone for the rest of the day if it meant she would have the best seat in the house. She wanted nothing more then to be able to stare with awe,without the blond hair girl noticing. Lisanna saw nothing wrong in this but just her privilege from being punished with her love sickness over the girl.

"Geezz, You don't have to try to kick the door down every time." Lucy said feeling annoyed and embarrassed by Natsu actions. 'Lucy.' Lisanna thought as she stared wide eye at Lucy who seemed to become more appealing everyday.

"Aye." Happy yelled as he flew on the left side of Natsu.

Unfortunately for Lisanna, there was a certain barmaid who was witnessing the whole scene. Prior to Natsu and Lucy coming back, Mirajane watched her sister in curiosity as she shot up every time the door open then quickly be shot down after she realized who had come in. But this time her younger sister's eyes did not leave or show disappointment when those two came in. Mirajane had been keeping a eye on Lisanna ever since yesterday, when both Lisanna and Lucy had not been "feeling well". She figured it could just be a coincidence but was now following her first assumption.

'What are her eyes so stuck on?' Mirajane thought as she pretended to wash the container.

"What the hell is that noi-" Natsu was cut off by a stool slamming into his face, causing him to fall backwards.

'Is it Natsu? does she still have feeling for him? maybe thats why, since Lucy probably has a thing for him to. ' Mirajane thought as she softly pounded the bottom of her fist in her other hand palm.

Natsu shook the pain off and first looked around to see if Gray was anywhere to be found. Then he looked straight ahead to see Gajeel smirking while still trying to play his guitar. Natsu stood up and started to rush towards the stage. "You want a piece of me ironhead!" Natsu yelled while stretching his arms to get ready for a fight.

'Wait shes not looking at Natsu. Shes staring at Lucy.' Mirajane gasped in a bit of shock.

"Salamander, let me SHOODY DO BOP!" Gajeel yelled while getting ready to swing a iron pillar at Natsu, completely forgetting about his "fans".

'But why would she care to see Lucy so much?' Mirajane tried to think of a reasonable answer when a chair came flying her way. She then looked at everybody else in the guild and was not to surprised to see a huge brawl breaking out staring Natsu and Gajeel. Usually she would shrug it off but when she saw master was to drunk to even notice the fight, she knew that she would have to keep the fights' destruction at a minimum. While running towards the chaos she could still see Lisanna's eyes follow the celestial wizard who was looking for a hiding spot.

* * *

Lucy felt so relieved to finally make it back to her house. She took her shoes off at the door before walking into the bedroom. She then unstrapped her belt from her waste that held her keys. She then threw the keys on the bed, quickly regretting it because they bounced off the bed onto the floor. Earning a death glare from Aquarius on the other side.."SCARY" Lucy felt the chills run down her spin. Lucy turned away quickly to go check the mail. After seeing nothing worth while she dropped them on her desk and walked towards her bed.

Lucy released a heavy sighed as she collapsed on her bed."what a day plue." She said to her celestial spirit/best friend. "That guild can be a handful sometimes." Lucy was laid out a cross her bed with her feet dangling on the edge.

."*yawn* I'm exhausted." Lucy looked at the clock on the side of her ,it was 4pm."well, I guess I can doze off for a little bit." Lucy stretched her arms out and fell back into the same position. She closed plue's gate right before she allowed darkness to cover her eyes.

* * *

Lucy woke up to realize that her dozing off turned into a three hour sleep. She was shocked at her laziness but knew it couldn't be helped. "Since it's almost 8 o'clock there wouldn't be a point to go back to the guild." Lucy sighed in disappointment." I guess I'll just take a bath." Lucy walked her half sleepy body towards the bathroom. Trying to shake the sleep off she slapped herself a few times. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her just in case of some rude intruders. She began to undress when she noticed that her shampoo bottle had nothing left in it.'i just got that shampoo bottle!.. Unless' Lucy anger rouse as she thought back to why Happy smelled so familiar.

'That cat must of used it on its' fur.' Lucy became even more angry when she imaged the cat being sparkly. Lucy released a heavy sigh that put her early sigh to shame."I guess I have no choose, I'll have to go to the store." Lucy carried her pitiful body out the door as she began her walk to the store.

The sun was just starting to calm down so The way it sat on the water was a beautiful scene. But Lucy didn't have time to stop and admire, she wanted to get home and take her shower.

'If those two just stayed out of my house I wouldn't have this Problem... And people like Levy,Mirajane, or... lisanna.. Would think anything of us.' Lucy thought back to a day ago when she left Lisanna in the middle of a conversation. 'To top it off I left her to go with Natsu... I know that must of hurt her.' Lucy couldn't believe she allowed Natsu to be so rude. When it was so 'obvious' Lisanna liked him.

Lucy walked into the store and nodded to the store clerk before proceeding to the women care ally. 'Maybe I should apologize to her...Or better yet ask her why she hates me so much! Yea I know me and Natsu are close but its not like I've been keeping him away from her.' Lucy started to walk more proudly and raised her fist in triumph.'Yea, when I see her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.' Lucy wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and when she turned the corner she saw the one person she was not prepared to see.

"L-Li-Lisanna!" Lucy said in a half battle half shocked stands. 'Ehhh, she can read minds! ..Shes going to kill me!'

* * *

**Well there it is. I'm sorry for the lack of LucyxLisanna that chapter. But be patient the next chapter will be coming soon. See yuh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you it would be up soon. Here is chapter 4.**

* * *

**I own zero rights**

* * *

Chapter 4

'Out of all the times I have pleaded for you to give me her. You bring me HER at-at a time like this.' Lisanna thought as she looked at her not so hot wardrobe. Lisanna was weAring a plain t shirt with a white bunny on it and semi tight sweatpants that stopped just below her knees. Lisanna stared Lucy in the eyes then realized what she was doing then looked at some random item." H-hey Lucy... What brings you here?"

'There she goes. She must really hate me to not even look me in the eye.' Lucy settled down and straighten herself up."I came to get some shampoo that I ran out of. What brings you here? I would of never thought I'd see you around here."

"Well, you see Elfman kind of uses a special kind of shampoo that only this store sales. And it happens that the shampoo is for women so he doesn't ever want to be seen here since he's such a Man." Lisanna said in her best impersonation of Elfman. This made Lucy burst out in laughter. She would of never guessed he would use something thats not Manly.

"Ohh here it is." Lisanna picked up the bottle that she'd been looking for. She stopped when she saw Lucy expression change completely and her laughter came to a halt.

"No way. I use the same shampoo as..as ElfMAN!?" Lucy looked as if she was about to go into a depression. Lisanna couldn't hold in her laughter anymore as she saw Lucy start freaking out. Lucy was to zoned out to hear Lisanna laughter. Lucy then stared at the bottle and let out a sigh."I guess that mean its time to pick out new shampoo." Lucy said while lowering her body to look for something similar.

Lisanna held her laughter in as best as she could."don't worry Lucy.. The shampoo really smells good." After a few seconds of Lucy staring at her, Lisanna thought about what she said. Then a strong blush creeped up her face. She started waving her hands back in froth to defend herself." No noo no I-I didn't mean that you smell good !... Wait I didn't mean to say that either." Lisanna turned around to avoid Lucy from being able to see her face.

Lucy just stood there confused at Lisanna actions.' Wow, she can't even give me a compliment without going crazy. "*sigh* " She must really hate me.'

Lisanna, still turned around, continued to rant on trying to defend herself."what I meant was-"

"Lisanna" lucy said causing Lisanna to turn around and face Lucy."I'm umm.. about to go to the cash register." Lucy said with a kind smile.

"Ohh, yea.. Ok" lisanna said awkwardly then followed after Lucy to the cash register.

"Arigato!" Lisanna said to the lady at the cash register that waved her she walked over to Lucy who was waiting for her. By the door.

"Shall we go?" Lucy said to Lisanna who only nodded in response.

The walk going home was extremely awkward for both girls. Lisanna would come up with a topic but couldn't find the confidence to actually say it. While Lucy tried to keep her mind occupied with other thoughts.

"Hey Lisanna, where do you live? I never actually asked Mirajane where you'll stay." Lucy asked trying to clear the air from the awkwardness that surrounded them.

"We live in the same direction as you." Lisanna said still not trying to make eye contact with Lucy.

'That wasn't the question. Of course you live in the same direction, we're walking the same way.' Lucy thought as she figured from her answer, Lisanna wouldn't want to talk to her.

They both walked for another minute in silence. Lisanna couldn't help her curiosity anymore as she started to look at Lucy out the corner of her eye. 'Wow, she looks amazing with the light of moon shinning on her. And that tank top really shows off her breast well and-'

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy said while glancing at Lisanna out the corner of her eyes, of course causing Lisanna to look straight ahead.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate me?" Lisanna completely stopped in her tracks while still looking straight ahead. Her eyes were wide open and shaking. "Huh?!" Lisanna heard the question clearly she just didn't want to believe those words came from her mouth.

Lucy stopped without turning around, she was also afraid to make eye contact. "It's just that I've noticed how you act around me and I thought that-"

"You think that.. I hate YOU." The way she said it and the drop of her bag made Lucy turned to look her in the eyes.

"Look Li-" Lucy stopped all movement when she saw Lisanna's face. She was on verge of crying with tears hanging on her eyes. She was bitting the side of her bottom lip and was shaking all didn't think about anything but to comfort the girl in front of her.

Lisanna was still staring straight ahead as if whatever she was looking at would give her the way out of this situation. Lisanna felt like she was about to burst out into tears comparable to Juvia's. Then she felt warmth that seized her tears and her shaking. the warmth started at the back of her head then all the way down to her chest.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Lisanna and pushed her body against hers."Lisanna" Lucy quietly whispered her name in her ear as if the shock caused Lisanna to have amnesia.

After hearing those words, amnesia sounded good for Lisanna. She couldn't shake those words out her head but the warmth that she felt on her body cleared those thoughts. Lisanna turned her head to finally realized that Lucy had her hands around her neck. Her head was up against hers. And Lucy's body was match for match with hers, chest against chest. "Lucy."

Lucy brought her head up and separated a little from Lisanna to look her in the eyes. They stared at one another for a few seconds. "Lisanna, le..let me explain. The way that you are with me has been different from the past. The way you look at me and talk to me. Soo I-"

"Lucy... I'm really sorry." This caused Lucy to raise an eyebrow."You see I-I..'**Tell her Lisanna,the truth! The truth!**' I.. have been having problems lately. It been difficult for me to adopt back to this world. My guild mates are different from those in Edolas. Elfman has become more Manly. My sister that use to be quick tempered and everybody's enemy,is now sweet and loved by everyone. Since I wasn't able to use magic in Edolas everybody has three years ahead of me and..and"Lucy stopped her from her rambling By raising her finger.

" I understand." Lucy said and watched as Lisanna tried to catch her breath.

"What I mean is, I have been acting a little uncharacteristic and it was nothing against you or because of you." '**Liar**!'

Lucy took a step back and released Lisanna completely from her grasp. "I'm really sorry Lisanna, I never really thought about it like that. I just thought that you wanted .." Lucy stopped to make sure not to say anything stupid.'I can't bring Natsu in to this. Not now.'

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone but.. thatwasdumbofme so.. lets start over." Lucy said with a wide smile.

'**Tell her now its a perfect chance**.' Lisanna continued to ignore her conscious. "Yea.. lets do that." Then the two looked at each other for a few seconds. Lisanna not shying away from the eye contact with Lucy.

After a couple of minutes of them regrouping themselves, they both continued on there walk. Both of them were in a more cheerful mood Now. Lucy was skipping around joyfully from being able to get that issue off her chest.

Lisanna was on the side of her, rethinking what just happened.'**Well good job Lisanna, you acting like a weirdo caused her to believe you hated her and you actually get a chance to tell the love of your life the truth and you come up with a thousand fake reasons.'** Lisanna lowered her head as she got deeper in her thoughts as those words replayed in her head."why do you hate me?" Lisanna shook her head to try and forget about it.

'No, I can't ever let that happen. I love her to much to risk giving her up so quickly by my selfishness. If we stay friends then so be it! I won't avoid her anymore or run from her eyes. She needs me to be a friend in her life. Not someone with a weird love obsession.I won't say anything about it for the time being.' Lisanna looked over at Lucy as there eyes met and they smiled at one another. '**Your true colors will show sooner or later**.' That thought made Lisanna gulped in fear of hurting Lucy again.

"I still think that I owe you for what I said." Lucy said now walking side ways looking at Lisanna.

"Lucy I told you, its ok you don't have to do anything." Lisanna said trying to connivence Lucy she was ok. Lucy walked in front of Lisanna stopping her from walking.

Lucy looked at Lisanna while tapping her finger on her cheek. "Hmmm, I got it! We'll go to that new place that opened up on main street.. my treat." Lisanna did a little jumped in excitement at the thought of going to the half bar/half restaurant. Lucy smirked at her reaction and knew she wanted to go wether she said so or not.

"I want to go but Lucy you don't have to pay for me." Lisanna said while a small blush crept up her face at how close Lucy was.

"Ok ok then... don't take it as an apologize but as a welcome home gift." Lucy said while winking at Lisanna. She then turned around and grabbed Lisanna's hand and pulled her with her as she started a light sprint.

Lisanna was lucky that Lucy was turned around or she would had seen Lisanna face that looked like a tomato. "Wa-wait, right now?! Li-like this!" Lisanna said while looking at her rather non appealing outfit.

"Geez, its ok. Its a better price if we go now. besides." Lucy shift her head so she could look at Lisanna with one eye." You look cute anyway." Lucy gave her a soft smile then turned back around to focus on the road.

Lisanna, with her blush still very visible ,she could only bit the right side of her bottom lip at that comment. Lisanna could do nothing but think' there's something wrong with me.'

* * *

**Soo theres chapter 4. A lot of touching and feelings going on in that chapter. Now that they started over what kind of relationship will they gain? See yuh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I like the few people who have reviewed for this story. I thank those people. also, lets get some more fav/followers! And here is chapter 5. This is about them being at dinner together. Lets see what happens with the couple.**

* * *

**No rights over here**

* * *

Chapter 5

After another 10 minutes of half jogging/half walking, both girls finally approached the restaurant called "Ben's Shack". Both girls walked through the two large doors and stood at the entrance to survey the room. Both girls looked back and forth at each side of the room confused.

"I guess when they say half restaurant/half bar, they meant it." Lisanna said with wide eyes and blinking at a faster rate.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed as both of them looked all around the room.

On the left side of the room towards the front, it looked classy and the kind of expensive that would scare away broke people like Lucy. It had nice fancy tables with clean cut waitresses.

While on the right side towards the back(for good reasons) it looked chaotic. Loud drunk men and a few women, all unable to control their voices and actions. The bar itself looked nice and had a wide verity of alcoholic beverages. But it seemed the bar attracted the wrong kind of customers. The smell and the actual liquid of Alcohol filled the air as the people ran around cheering for no apparent reason. Lucy watched as two drunks that had a dispute, fighting as people stood around cheering and encouraging them to continue. Then a large man, that Lucy figured to be a security guard picked both men up by there shirts and carried them towards a door in the back. He then tossed both men at the door, that Lucy figured to lead outside.

The only thing that both girls could think of at the time was "Fairy Tail." Both said at the same time.

Lisanna turned towards Lucy. "I think we see enough of that back at the guild. I don't want any part of that."

Lucy nodded her head up and down. "I agree." Then a male waitress walked up to the two mages.

"Hello, welcome to Ben's Shack. Are you all ready to be seated?" The waitress asked.

"Any seat that is no where near that is fine." Lucy said while pointing in the direction of the bar.

The man looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow then turned to see that she was pointing at the chaos at the bar. He stared as he saw a man being thrown across a table as another fight broke out. He turned back at the two women awkwardly." O-Oh yes.. Right this way." The man lead the way as both mages followed after him.

Both were shocked when they saw just how big the restaurant really was. They passed another huge room that looked even more fancy then the first room. This made Lucy think 'why not put the bar in the back.' They followed behind the man for another minute as they passed so many seats that were taken. They finally arrived at a nice two seated table. That lisanna noted looked romantic with beautiful roses in a big pitcher of water and the heart shaped table just toped it off.

Lisanna hid her blush as she quickly thanked the waitress and glared at the man while Lucy wasn't looking. The man stared back and felt a dark aura directed towards him so he quickly turned and left the room To never return.

Lisanna sat down in her seat and let out a sigh.'some one must have it out for me. Its bad enough Im secretly in love with a GIRL. I don't like to be reminded about it every few minutes.' Lisanna picked her head up and looked at Lucy who looked amused as she played with the roses.

"Hehe, look at this cute table! It must be for couples in love." Lucy said while pulling the roses to her nose and inhaling it like she just stepped out into the fresh morning air. Lucy was able to say those words so easily since she never experienced love. But for Lisanna, her heart dropped and her body heat increased. She could do nothing but feel kind of guilty because they were practically a 'couple in love'. With practically meaning a one sided love on Lisanna's part.

Lisanna lowered her head and looked at anything but Lucy at the moment. As she looked around she saw all the people around them and she finally realized their wardrobe compared to her owns.

"Umm Lucy do you think it was ok to come in here looking like this. I mean, look at me ." Lisanna said still looking around at the classy people around them.

Lucy was looking at the menu and looked up from Lisanna's comment. She let out a "hm?" Sound and followed Lisanna's eyes and looked around her and was also a little surprised at all the suites and dresses she saw. Then she turned back to Lisanna."lisanna, I told you already. You look fine. Its not like they have a dress code or anything." Lucy stopped as a grin formed on her lips." I'm sure all the guys in here are falling head over heals for you." Lucy said with one arm on the table and a grin comparable to Gajeel's.

Lisanna started waving her hands back and forth as she sat taller in her seat."No-no there not an-and I don't want them to!.. I mean-" Lisanna stopped when she saw A smile across Lucy face as she burst into laughter. Lisanna slowly lowered her arms and a uncontrollable small smile crossed her face.

Lucy tired speaking through her laughter." I'm only teasing Lisanna!" Lucy stopped as more laughter flowed out her mouth. " I already know-"

"Excuse me miss, b-but can you keep it down some." Came a new waitress that was much older then the first one and had a freaky long mustache. Lucy stopped laughing and looked up at the man and stared at his mustache for a few seconds. Then she looked around her and saw people from other tables looking at theirs table from the corner of their eyes. She looked back the the waitress who looked scared that Lucy was going to snap on him at any Moment.

"Ohh...I'm sorry." Lucy said looking into her lap ,with a slight blush feeling embarrassed. Lisanna covered her mouth with her fist as she tried to hold back her giggles. 'She so cute when she's embarrassed.'

The waitress stood straight up and pulled out his pen and pad." Ok. And are you to ladies ready to order?"The man asked waiting for a conformation from either of the women.

Lisanna looked at Lucy who seemed to be out of her embarrassed state and back at the waitress. Then she looked down at her menu that hadn't even been touched since she sat down. "No just another minute." Lucy said after seeing that Lisanna was not prepared.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute." The man turned and walked off into another room.

Lucy watched as the man left and let out a sigh." I didn't know I was that loud. Maybe I'm just use to yelling all the time at the guild." Lucy said resting her head on the table. Lisanna giggled as she imaged Lucy chasing after Happy and yelling.

Lisanna then thought back to what they were previously talking about."Ohh yea, weren't you about to say something?" Lisanna asked while taking a sip out of her water.

Lucy looked up at her then thought back to what she was going to say." Ohh.. Umm.. That, I can't really remember." Lucy said while scratching the top of her head.' It probably wouldn't be best idea to bring up Natsu now either. Not when we just made up. I don't want her to have any reason to hate me.'

"Aww, thats to bad." Lisanna stared at her drink and thought back to what Lucy said."_I'm sure all the guys in here are falling head over heals for you_." 'Crap, I don't want her to think I'm chasing after any guys. But if I show no interest in the, she might start to suspect something.' Lisanna stared at her glass intensely until the waitress came back in exactly one minute.

"So, are you ladies ready to order or do you need another minute?" The wiatress asked while pulling out his materials again. Lisanna jumped slightly in her seat when she realized she forgot to open the menu once again. 'I need to stop daydreaming.'

"Yes, we are ready." Lucy said without looking Lisanna's way and turning to the page that her selected meal was on. Lisanna opened her menu quickly (almost dropping it) to find something before Lucy finished with her order. Lisanna looked in the menu and didn't see one food that she could relate to.

Lisanna didn't even get to the second page when she heard." And for you ms?" The waitress said directing his words to her.' Crap'. Lisanna looks up and glanced at Lucy then back at the man. " Umm... I will have what she is having." Lisanna said without even knowing what Lucy order was.

"Ok, if that is all then I will be taking these." The waitress picked up the menus from the table." And your food will be right up." The man bowed and turned around to only disappear behind the door again.

Lucy stared at Lisanna with a blank expression."what made you do that?" Lucy asked grabbing Lisanna eyes.

"Well, I know you come from a high status family,so I figured you would be familiar with the dishes in the menu." Lisanna said while tapping her cheek. " And.. I kind of forgot to look at the menu." Lisanna started scratching the side of her hair while looking away from Lucy.

"I see." Lucy started giggling,that then turned into a laughter.

Lisanna turned her head back at Lucy when she heard Lucy start laughing. She smiled softly as she felt her heart at easy. Lisanna stood up from her seat to lean over the table." You know, you should keep your voice down. Or he's going to come back for you." Lisanna whispered to Lucy while giving a sign for Lucy to follow her eyes. They saw their waitress peeking into the room. His body was in the other room while his head was wrapped around the door and his eyes were focused on Lucy because of her loud commotion.

Lucy quickly looked away. "Scaryy." Lucy said while shivering from the creepiness. Lisanna sat back down in her seat,trying to hold back from bursting out in her own laughter. Lisanna waited for the man to stop giving Lucy the 'Be quite' look."But Lucy, You have to tell me how it felt to live like a princess." Lisanna said with excitement in her eyes.

Lucy face turned red." Heyyy.. I didn't live like a princess."

"Mmm, then why does Virgo always call you Hime?" Lisanna said with some teasing in her tone.

The next ten minutes were spent with Lucy talking about her past and her relationship with her dad. Lisanna was shocked to know that it wasn't all a bed of roses,even if she did live like a princess. It seemed rather lonely. Making Lisanna mentally thank Kami for her siblings.

"Wow, I guess it wasn't all that luxuries. It must of been kind of rough on you." Lisanna said zoned in on Lucy.

Lucy let out a sigh." Yea and with all my studies, I didn't have much time for friends or boy-" Lucy was cut off by a tall man who nether one noticed his presence.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but my name is Nagato. And I was walking back to my seat when I saw you, and may I say you are one Beautiful lady." Nagato said directing his attention at Lucy, with a confident smile.

"Aww.. Well umm.. thank you." Lucy said looking up to the man on the side of her while giving quick glances at Lisanna.

"May I ask you your name?" Nagato said With a smirk on his face.

"Ohh, it-its Lucy."

When the man said that Lisanna's heart stopped. She felt a boiling of anger in her stomach as she watched the man flirt with her WOMAN. she found it difficult not to jump up and smack that smirk right off his face. She couldn't believe how bold he was to come up to Lucy like that. But when she looked at the man, she could see why.

Nagato wore a smooth white suit with a red tie. He had a handsome face and green sparkling eyes. His handsomeness was complimented by his nice silky short brown hair. To top it off he had a smile that could make a girl faint and if Lisanna wasn't in love she would consider him. To put it simple, he was a prefect package.' How am I suppose to compete with this guy ' lisanna thought. Then Lisanna mind went blank when she saw the man grab Lucy's hand.

"Mmm, Lucy, what a beautiful name. Well Lucy, I think you are amazing..and my prefect type. If we could spend some time to ourselves." He glanced at Lisanna from the corner of his eye then back at Lucy." Then it would mean the world to me.. And I'm sure I can make you happy." Nagato said while lowering his head to kiss the girls hand.

Lisanna couldn't believe this man. He came over here and ruined their conversation and was trying to take HER Lucy from her. And he KISSED HER HAND. And what made it even worse was Lucy was blushing like a school girl at the man. 'How can he say such things to her! Right in front of nerve of this guy! HE HE...he took the words right out of my mouth.' Lisanna looked in her lap and balled her fist in her lack of power over Lucy's decision .

Lisanna wasn't necessarily angry at the man for his confession to Lucy. Any man who couldn't see the beauty in Lucy was a fool. But what angered her was the fact that she didn't have the same courage to actually say it to her.

Since the man had Lucy hand she couldn't fully she the displeasure in Lisanna eyes. She was lost for words from the handsome mans confession,that was in front if her.

Lisanna continued to look in her lap with tears on the verge of flowing out. She didn't want to see the excitement in both of their eyes when Lucy said yes. She just couldn't watch her love be taken so easily from her grasp. 'Thats how its suppose to be. A man and a women,not your weird fantasy.' Lisanna sat awaiting for Lucy's' answer.

Lucy settled down and looked at the man in front of her." No." Lisanna head shot up when she heard those words and causing the man to jump back.'No... She said NO.' Lisanna waited for Lucy to continue." I appreciate your kindness and you really are nice but I'm going to have to decline." Lucy said now looking more calmed and gathered.

Nagato stood up in shock as if rejection was never an option for him. He then glared at the girl who only smiled at him. He then shrugged."Mmmmm. Well, I guess it can't be helped." Nagato then turned and in less then a second he was on Lisanna's side kneeled down holding her hand." So what about you,my angel. Wouldn't you like to spend some time with me." Nagato said with the same smirk he directed towards Lucy moments before.

Lisanna shook her head in disgust." Well you get over rejection quick." Lisanna said blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Hehe, that what life is all about my sweetie. Theres always another option. I don't need that blond chick when I can have you." Nagato said with a displeasing grin.

"You Jerk! Get away fro-"

"Lucy... I can handle it." Lucy was kind of shocked at Lisanna silencing her.

'Wait is..is she going to actually accept that jerk.' Lucy watched as Lisanna smiled softly at the man. Then not a second later her free hand slapped the man across his cheek that sent the player-boy flying across the room. Silence filled the room as they heard the contact of Lisanna's hand on his face. The man laid on the ground with his butt raised in the air and face planted to the ground.

A wicked grin formed on Lisanna face as she didn't even think twice about holding back on the man. " thats payback for putting your disgusting lips on Lucy." Lisanna said not thinking wether Lucy could hear her or not.

"Lisanna..." Lucy looked at Lisanna as she felt her face heat up. She felt a rush of happiness in her heart knowing that Lisanna did that for her.

Lisanna turned back in her seat and met Lucy's eyes. She blinked a few times from the way Lucy was staring at her." Is there something wrong?"

Lucy smiled at the girl across from her. She shook her head back and forth. "Nope." Lucy said as Lisanna only nodded and smiled back at the girl.

After a few minutes people ignored the man that laid unconscious on the floor and figured he dissevered it. Lisanna felt a rush of adrenaline from slapping the smirk off his face. It took her another minute to realize that she said the thing about payback out loud. 'Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Your so stupid! She probably thought that was weird.' Lisanna looked up to see Lucy staring at her again. "Is..is there something on your mind?"

Lucy sat up in her seat and bounced her head back in forth in happiness. "Nothing really, my knight and shining armor." Lucy said in a song like rhythm. Lucy giggled when she saw Lisanna reactions after what she said.

Lisanna face was red and she knew she couldn't hide it. " Yea well... That guy was a jerk and he shouldn't had disrespected you." Lisanna said while scratching her chin.

Lucy smiled and then stood up." Well if you excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room." Lucy said as she turned towards the bathroom. She walked out the room after having to stepping over Nagato who was still out of it.

This time alone gave Lisanna some time to think things through.' Woo, that was quiet a scene.' She giggled to herself as she watched as the man was finally being picked up by the security guard from earlier. 'Maybe I should of held back a little.'

After a minute she remembered being fully prepared for Lucy to say yes to the handsome jerk. 'I'm really happy that she declined but why would she decline such a nice looking guy?' Lisanna thought deeply for any reason why a girl who hasn't had much love in her life (from herknowledge about Lucy) to say no.

Then the name popped up in her head. 'Natsu.' Lisanna anger grew rapidly when she thought of the dragon slayer being near Lucy. 'Is that why she said no. Because she-shes in love with Natsu?' Lisanna was snapped out of her thoughts when the stellar mage came back from the bathroom.

"I'm back. Hey I just saw that security guy carrying that Jerk out. Either there on our side or they don't want to feel one of your slaps." Lucy giggled as she sat back down.

"Yea" lisanna said while staring at the ground, with a depressed look on her face.

"Is something wrong Lisanna?" Lucy said with worry written all on her face. "Did something happen when I was gone?"

"No-no I'm ok... Its just.." Lisanna looked at Lucy then back down a few time wondering to ask her or not. " W-Why would you deny that guy... I mean He really was handsome... And I figured you would say yea." Lisanna said while trying not to show her discomfort in asking that question.

Lucy stared at Lisanna and then looked up while tapping her cheek."hmmm, He was really a nice looking guy and nice at least at first.. " Lucy looked back at Lisanna and waited for her to meet her eyes." But I don't know... I guess I didn't want him to ruin our fun time were having together." Lucy smiled ear to ear at Lisanna before looking back at the people next to them that just got there food." And besides he was a big jerk anyway, so it was a good thing I did."

Lisanna sat tall in her seat with wide eyes and a face as red as a tomato. She felt her heart speed up drastically and become the only thing she could hear. She couldn't believe what Lucy said. Lucy may have said something that was more on the lines of words from a friend to friend. But to Lisanna she heard.' I choose to spend my time with you then a handsome man.'

Lisanna was happy to have something reasonable to look at when their food came from the waitress behind her. She wanted her body to calm down before having to look at Lucy again.' This girl is going to give me a heart attack.' Lisanna thought as the man place her food on her table.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly between the two. When they were done eating Lisanna tried countless of times of trying to help with the bill but Lucy denied her every time. After Lucy agreed to let Lisanna at least leave the tip they both started on their way home. on the way home Lucy finally realized she didn't hear the clacking noise of her keys on her waist.

"Oh crap! I left my keys at home." She thought back to when she left the keys on the floor. " They must be worried about me... And Aquarius is going to kill me for leaving her on the floor!" Lucy started to shake at just the thought of what she did to her last time.

Lisanna listened to Lucy rant on about her keys. And the first thing that came to mind was she couldn't use any magic. 'How is she going to protect herself from a crazy drunk. Or worst the likes of that Nagato guy. Lisanna eyes widen at that thought. " I'll walk you home." Lisanna said without thinking twice.

Lucy stopped and looked at Lisanna with a curious look." Huh?"

Lisanna sighed." Since you don't have any way to use your magic right now, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself from some prev on the street." Lisanna turned her head towards Lucy then back on the road.

"No. You don't have to do that Lisanna I ca-"

"No!" Lisanna said with more emphasis then she intended causing Lucy to jump back in shock. Lisanna stopped and looked at Lucy." I won't take no for an answer... Besides, I'm suppose to be your knight and shinning armor." Lisanna smiled at Lucy and let out a short giggle.

Lucy stared at her for a second then small blush crept up her cheek as she joined her in a giggle." Ok ok, if you insist. But don't blame me if your tiered tomorrow." Lucy said as she started walking towards her house.

Lisanna let out a small laugh." I already blamed you hours ago." Lisanna said as she followed after Lucy.

For the walk home the mages talked about random things like Lisanna time spent in Edolas or jobs that Lucy has been on while Lisanna was gone. Or just simply girly things. After 20 minutes of walking they finally arrived in front of Lucy's apartment. Lucy stopped at the door that made Lisanna stop abruptly since she didn't know which apartment was Lucy's.

"Well, here is my house, I guess this is where we separate." Lucy said as she stood on her door step.

Lisanna nodded as she turned to face Lucy." Yea. It was a longggg night but I had fun today." Lisanna said with her hands crossed with her bag of Elfman shampoo in her hand.

"Ehh! It wouldn't had be such a longggg night if you didn't walk me home." Lucy said as she couldn't help but smile at The thought of Lisanna walking her home.

"I had to! I couldn't just let a pretty girl like you walk the streets at night." Lisanna said defending her reasoning.

"Geezz Lisanna, if I didn't know better it would sound like you took my out on a date." Lucy giggled at the shock face of Lisanna after she said that." I'm kidding I'm kidding. I'm only teasing yuh." Lucy said while bursting out in Laughter at Lisanna reaction.

Lisanna red face was luckily covered by the darkness or Lucy would had seen how fast she lit up. Lisanna only turned and looked down the street. 'Of course shes kidding. Baka.'

"Well at least I would have been a good date for walking you all the way home." Lisanna shot back.

Lucy nodded in agreement." Yep, your right. I thank you, Lisanna." Lucy said with a comfortable smile.

"Don't thank me, I should thank you for today." Lisanna turned the direction of her house.

"Well then,were even." Lucy said as she turned to open her door.

Lisanna slowly started walking when she thought back to what she wanted to ask Lucy a few days stopped completely debuting if she should do it or not.' Come on Lisanna just ask her. Its a prefect time.' Lisanna breathed deeply and turned back around glad to know that Lucy didn't enter her apartment yet." Lucy!"

Lucy turned her head towards the girl." Huh? Did you forget something?"'Lucy asked woth her hand on her doorknob.

"No.. Not exactly... I was wondering if you were available tomorrow.. And if you would like to-to go onajobwithme?" The last part came out more of a mumble but clear enough for Lucy to hear In the quite night.

Lucy stared at Lisanna and was shocked that she would ask her. The person who accused her of hating someone only hours ago. "Me? I mean are you sure you want me...there are a lot better mages then me." Lucy said having her insecurity kick in.

"I'm sure." Lisanna said with no second thought.

Lucy looked at her door then back at Lisanna. A smile slowly crept up her face." I guess I have no choice but to say yes since you need my experience with you." Lucy said with a cocky smile.

Lisanna couldn't stop herself from smiling like a excited little girl. "Ok! Then meet me at the train station at 11 in the morning. " Lisanna started a small jog down the street. "Don't be late." Lisanna said while waving back at Lucy.

"Hi!" Lucy yelled as she began to walk into her house. Lucy ran into her room and dropped the bag on the floor next to her bed as she collapsed on it. "Hmmm,that was fun. I'm glad me and Lisanna are still friends... I guess she never hated me... Then why was she always giving me the death stare?" Lucy stared at the ceiling as she thought of a reason. "Oh well*yawn* doesn't matter now."

Lucy turned herself on her side as she stared out the window. Then her thoughts fell on the memory of Lisanna slapping that prev. " _Thats payback for putting your disgusting lips on Lucy._" Lucy blushed hard and a huge smiled formed as she thought how fearless and _handsome_ Lisanna looked at that moment. That thought was quickly interrupted by the feeling of a dark aura coming from the floor. She looked down to see her keys and one in particular giving off a bad vibe. Lucy quickly hopped down and got on her hands and knees and apologized countless of times.

* * *

Lisanna was running home as she figured she needed to get home before Mirajane and Elfman started going on a rampage to find her. But she couldn't keep her mind off of one mage in particular. 'Lucy.' She felt happiness fill her hear. She couldn't believe the time she just spent with Lucy and to top it off she was going on a job ALONE with her.'**FINALLY, now we get to be completely alone with her. So you think she'll do the you know what with us.'**

Lisanna blushed hard at that thought and continued to run towards her house. 'SHUT UP...Maybe.'

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 5 for yuh. I originally planned to make this a quick chapter that turned out to be a bit long. And if your wondering yes I stole the name Nagato from the show "Naruto" deal with it! Until next time. See yuh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me start off by saying I'm really sorry about taking this long on The update. Because I just started ,y first year of college, I was spending my last few weeks focused on it. I didn't forget about this story and I will finish it. So stay with me. **

* * *

**I do not own this.**

* * *

To the onlookers it looked as if Lisanna was about to take the test of her life. To some who had been watching her for awhile got use to her rhythm of movements. She would sit on the bench with her arms in her lap while her right foot taps the ground making its own tune. then she takes a long glance at her watch. Then she shots up with a nervous look while chanting "Oh god. Oh god." As she paces back and forth. To the people watching her they could conclude that she was a nervous wreck.

For the onlookers to make that assumption, they were correct. Lisanna was nervous out of her mind. She couldn't believe that she was about to go on a mission with Lucy. When Lucy agreed to go, Lisanna was extremely happy. But she never thought she would be able to experience that kind of time with her. Lisanna was in shock when she got home that night. So much so that she barely got 30minutes of sleep. Because of her excitement she decided to go to the train station an hour early from the designated time. Every minute that went by Lisanna got even more nervous.

'Time without Mira-nee, Natsu, and Fairy Tail. Just me and.. Lucy' Lisanna cheeks heated up as she thought about the time that she yearned for,for so long. She wanted nothing more then time with Lucy and only Lucy.

But everything comes with a pros and cons. What had Lisanna so nervous was not the time she was going to spend with Lucy, but with all this time together will Lucy discover Lisanna's true intentions.

Lisanna dropped her head behind the bench. Lisanna shook in displeasure as she thought of Lucy's reaction to the true Lisanna. Lisanna stared at her lap as her nervous mood quickly turned to depression.

'I can't let her know.' Lisanna bawled her fist as she heard the noisy train pulling up. 'She only sees you as a friend. we need to be a good friend for Lucy.' Lisanna jumped out of her seat as her depressed turned to courage. With her fist in the air in triumph 'Ok! I'll make sure not let her find out my secret and be a good friend.' A small smile crept up her face.'I can do it! I can do it for Lu' Lisanna mind stopped and mouth dropped past her chin when she saw the exact person that was on her mind.

"Lisanna! Hey Lisanna!" Lucy yelled while waving towards Lisanna. Lucy was running towards Lisanna which made the view so much better. Lucy was wearing a pink tank top that was tight enough to cause her breast to stand perky and glisten in the suns rays. But lose enough to provide the hope that they would pop out any chance they got. Her black mini skirt that flew up every step, showing the shadows of her inner thighs. And with her cute cowboy boots and her shiny lip gloss that was a magnet for anyone who yearned for the touch her lips. One word to describe her, STUNNING.

Lisanna's cheeks grew red and she felt the blood in her nose ready to squirt out. On any other day Lisanna would just stare from a distance at Lucy, to afraid to get to close and do something foolish. But today, she was able to see it from point blank range and actually have a reason to stare. Any other day she would run away from eye contact with Lucy and wait few seconds to continue her stare contest with her breast. But not today.

"Hey Lucy." Lisanna said with a large smile as Lucy approached her.

"I'm *pat* sorry *pat* Lisanna... I lost track of time *pat* I hope I'm not to late. " Lucy said while leaning over (which gave Lisanna a nice view.) trying to catch her breath.

'Wow her breast are amazing .' Lisanna brought her eyes out of Lucy's cleavage when she heard the town clock ring, indicating it was 11 o'clock. "That's ok. you got here on time. Lets go." Lisanna said turning towards the train waiting for Lucy to catch her breath.

Lucy looked up at Lisanna to conform that she wasn't anger at her."Yea."

"All aboard!" The train instructor yelled as he was taking tickets from those that had it. The two girls sped their movements up at the fear of being left.

"By the way, why were you almost late?" Lisanna asked as she handed Lucy the ticket she got for her.

"Thanks.. And well I kind of got caught up with some idiot." Lucy said as her aura showed anger. As the two walked Lucy began to tell her story.

* * *

_Lucy woke up like she normally did. She got up, walked to her bathroom half sleep. She brushed her teeth and then quickly dropped all her cloths as she jumped into the shower. As soon as the water hit her face she was fully awake. She thought back to her previous night and exactly what she was getting up for today. "And if you would like to-to go onajobwithme?"_

_Lucy giggled as she thought back to how shy Lisanna looked when she asked her."Hehe, she's so cute." Lucy continued to wash her body until she felt fully clean. She turned the water off and then stepped out the shower. She dried herself off and then wrapped a towel around her hair then around her body._

_"I hoped I didn't take to long. I don't want to be late. " Lucy stepped outside her bathroom door and walked over to her closet, as she looked through it to find something to wear. "Hmmm, Lets see.. I need something cute." Lucy said with her finger on her lips. She looled as some of her regular cute outfits and reached to grab one. "Wait. I don't have to go all out on a outfit. Its only Lisanna."_

_Lucy looked on the other side of her closet that had her simple cloths. The cloths that she rarely wore and were usually used for working out or having to rebuild something that her partners "accidentally" destroyed. 'Accidental my butt.' Lucy thought as she toke out the non flashy clothing._

_Lucy looked at the lose plain green t shirt and blue jeans in her hand and shook her head in displeasure at even considering wearing them." No way! I couldn't wear this kind of stuff in front of Lisanna." Lucy threw the cloths back in the closet as if the cloths were infected. Lucy stepped back to the glamorous side. She picked out a cute tight fitting tank top and skirt. Unable to figure out why she felt the need to look sexy around Lisanna, she shoved it off and figured it was because of her "I have to be pretty" demeanor and continued on to her next task._

_Lucy walked over to her bed and placed her cloths on it. She went over to her mirror and began to do her hair. After 10 minutes of blwo drying and choosing the best hair style for her outfit, she went back towards her bed. Lucy looked at the clock and knew it was about time to get going. Lucy was beginning to strip off her towel." Ahh, this should be fun. Me and Lisanna on a mission. No Erza, Gray, Happy or Nats-"_

_"Oi Luce" Natsu said as he some how managed to get behind Lucy unnoticed._

_"Aye!" Came Happy from behind Natsu._

_"Lets go on a...Eh!" Natsu was cut off by a hard fist to the face. Lucy sent Natsu flying across the room. Natsu flew into her closet door. When she was sure Natsu was fully concisene she began her rant._

_"What are you two doing in my room! I was getting dressed. What if I was completely naked! ..No I'm not going to let you answer that. Why are you here?! " Lucy said with her arms crossed ready to throw another fist at the boy if he didn't answer quickly. Instead the cat answered for him._

_"Were here to see if you wanted to go on a job, Lucy." Happy said while hiding behind Lucy's bed, afraid of a kick flying his way. Natsu finally stood back up after shaking off the pain in his head._

_"Yea Luce, we got a good job that can help pay your rent." Natsu said shoving the filler into Lucy face. Lucy quickly moved the paper out of her face._

_"Thanks for the offer but I'm already going on a job with someone." Lucy said while rolling her eyes and walking away to readjust her towel around her chest. After fixing her towel she turned around to see two shocked mages._

_"Huhhh! Lucy has friends?!" Happy screamed._

_"Shut it cat." Lucy said giving Happy a mean glare._

_"Who is it! Is it gray? I knew it. That stripper been out to steal my partner. When I see him -"_

_"No its not Gray Natsu. Calm down." Lucy said waiting for Natsu and Happy to come back to their senses."*sigh* ok, I'm going on a job with Lisanna."_

_"What? With Lisanna and not on a job with us?" Natsu asked with a confused expression. Lucy only nodded her head. Then Natsu stared at the ground making Lucy believe that this was Natsu's depressed face. She almost felt bad until. "Ok, lets go. Lisanna must be waiting for us. Lets go Happy!" Natsu said while shooting out of his sad phase and back to fired up Natsu._

_"Aye sir" happy said following Natsu as they both were getting ready to jump out of the window when a hand close-lined the mage in front of the Happy._

_"Ohh no you don't. This is a job that only ME and LISANNA will be doing. You two are not invited." Lucy said doing the opposite of her usual which is trying to get him out._

_"But Luce, were partners so we should go together." Natsu said while pouting on the ground like a child._

_"Yes we are partners but this is a job that Lisanna asked me to help her with. Me and Lisanna will be going together. You and happy can do a job without me." Lucy walked over to the side of her bed to pick up her cloths."And besides, she is waiting for me. And..Oh crap its almost time. I have to go!" Lucy grabbed her keys and ran out the door slamming it behind her._

_The two in the room stayed silent waiting for the noise to return. And their ears were not betrayed,seconds later Lucy came rushing back with her towel barely containing her breast. "I forgot my cloths!" She ran Natsu(who was still on the ground) over and grabbed her cloths and was in the bathroom in less then a second._

_"You two are going to make me late. Leave!" Lucy said while yelling at the two from behind the door._

_"But we want to go to." Happy said with a cute squeak in his voice._

_"No!" Lucy said while shooting out of the door with a bang."you two are not going. "Lucy ran over to grab her keys and looked around the room for any other accessories she might need." You two need to leave." Lucy said walking towards the door._

_"But luce" Natsu said indicating that there was another issue._

_"Natsu its ok." Lucy said while turning back towards her friends." I know that this will be __My first mission without you two. But.. I can do this for myself.. and for Lisanna." Lucy said with a wide encouraging smile. Lucy turned to the door and was on her way out." I'm sure it won't take long. I'll be back soon. Stay safe while I'm gone!" Lucy walked out leaving the two in the room to watch the door behind her._

* * *

"And then I left and ran all the way here." Lucy let out a long sigh as she finally finished her story. Lisanna, who was sitting on the side of Lucy,was trying her best to hide her displeasure.

The two were now on the train and were headed to their destination. Since the train was sort of crowded they decided to find a small two seater in the back of the train. Lucy was sitting on the outside and Lisanna against the window. Lucy had just finished her story of the reason for her almost tardiness. Lucy was so into explaining herself that she failed to realize the discomfort and anger Lisanna was displaying.

"Oh so this is your first job without Natsu." Lisanna said looking out the window avoiding her eyes. Lucy shot up after hearing The way she said Natsu's name. Lucy looked over at Lisanna who was covering her face.

"Yea. This is my first without Natsu. and Happy ." Lucy said hoping that she didn't make Lisanna mad by talking about HER Natsu. Lucy looked down and waited a few seconds before saying it. "And I glad thats its with you." Lucy said with a wide smile on her face.

The reason that it was difficult for her to Amit it was because it was the full truth. She couldn't explain why but the fact that she was going on a job without Natsu motion sickness bothering her or Happy laying soundly in her lap seemed foreign to her. And yet being with Lisanna made her feel comfort. Lucy didn't know why but she just felt like it was right being with Lisanna.

Lisanna jumped in her seat and cheeks turned red as she still hid her face in between the space between the window and seat. Even tho Lisanna felt anger when Lucy told her the story and the mention of Natsu, she couldn't help but feel happiness warm her heart since Lucy was here and Natsu was not. "Me! Are sure? I-I mean theres a lot of people to choose from." Lisanna said with a shaky voice.

Lucy's facial expression showed no signs of change. "No I'm sure. I'm glad its you." Lucy said still with her smile pastured on her face. Lisanna's heart jumped in joy. But Lisanna knew it was to good to be true.

"But you could of brought Natsu if you wanted to. You didn't have to leave him for me." Lisanna said in a low tone, while trying to hide her nose to make sure it doesn't poke someone with the lies she was telling.

"I know... But I wanted us to just spend time together, I thought it would be fun." Lucy said with a even wider smile then before. Lisanna body couldn't take it. Her heart rate increased remarkably since she started sitting next to Lucy. Her cheeks were on fire and her body was burning. Her woman area was wet at just the thought of Lucy wanting her. She knew if she turned around she would give pleasure to her ecchi side and feast off Lucy. She tried her best to hide any of these signs.

"What!.. I-I... Yea I like to spend time with you to.. Lucy." Lisanna said with obvious embressament in her tone. Lucy very aware of it found it hard not to laugh at Lisanna's cuteness.

"Hehe, I'm glad." Lucy said while covering her mouth,trying to contain her giggles. After a minute of silence. Lucy felt it would be nice for Lisanna if she changed the subject."Oh yea,Almost forgot. What is the job?" Lucy asked

Lisanna looked over at Lucy and then down at her bag." Oh sorry i forgot to tell you." Lisanna said while pulling out the filler from her bag.

"Its ok."

Lisanna pulled the filler out and handed it to Lucy." Here you go."

"Arigatou.. Hmmmm, lets see here." Lucy began to read the the description out loud .

**The following job requests a mage. We need a mage that can escort the royal family, the Shelocks. The mage must be able to protect the family from Shirotsume Town Across the MoonLight Bridge to Balsam Village. The mage must be a young female mage or mages.**

**100,000 Jewels.**

"Wow, that nice pay just to escort someone. But I wonder why they need young female mages." Lucy said as she handed the filler back to Lisanna.

"Yea I was wondering that also, but I thought it would be a good job for me to start with." Lisanna said as she placed the filler back into her bag.

"I'm sure its not a major reason. I guess we'll find out when we get there. " Lucy said confidently.

"Yea *yawn* your right. Its probably nothing." Lisanna said while stretching her arms. Lucy looked over at Lisanna and started to notice the signs of sleepiness. She had heavy bags under her eyes. Her body was sluggish and she was barely able to sit up straight.

"Lisanna, you don't look so good. You look like you hadn't slept all night." Lucy said with concern in her voice.

"No I'm ok. I just had a little trouble falling asleep last night. "

"Well I think you should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Lucy said trying to convince her to sleep. Lisanna glanced at Lucy and then back at the window and began her quest to find a comfortable sleeping position.

"Well. i guess it would be ok to sleep for a little. I'll just take a short " Lucy wondered why Lisanna stopped in mid sentence. Then was answered when she saw a knocked out Lisanna against the window.

'Hmm, the way she looks, she won't be up for another couple hours.' Lucy knowing that it was a five hour trip to Shirotsume Town, She also wanted to rest a little on the train. Lucy shuffled in her seat and brought herself in a comfortable position sitting up in her seat.

Lucy sat still staring off into the window for a few minutes when she felt a soft set of hair on her shoulder. Lucy looked down to find a motionless Lisanna, with her head on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy soon could feel her body heat and the movement her body made after she inhaled air. Lucy sat awkwardly as a small blush showed on her face from Lisanna being so close.

After a minute, Lucy got use to the contact between her and Lisanna, that she was finally able to settle down. She shifted her body so Lisanna's head could rest properly on her shoulder. Lucy pulled her head away because she felt the need to see Lisanna's features closely.

'Wow, you really are cute..Lisanna." Lucy thought to herself as her eyes unknowingly fell on Lisanna's lips as they gradually opened and closed every time she inhaled and exhaled. Lucy couldn't tell what it was but there was a tingly sensation in between her legs causing her to close them to stop the feeling. There was a brief soft tone voice in her head that told her to 'kiss her' but that thought quickly went out the other ear as she shook it off and placed Lisanna's head back on her shoulder. Lucy brought Lisanna into a small embrace secretly wanting her body heat, as she felt sleep start to take over.

* * *

**So there you start to see how Lucy feels about Lisanna. Is it something more? Until next time. See yuh.**

**Ps :I should update faster now that I'm use to the college life now**.


	7. Chapter 7

**theres not much I can say but sorry. I have been trying to do this next chapter but I just have nit been able to find the time. I'm being to learn that college is not a joke (Thats for the kids out there) I said I would post faster but it didn't happen so I'm sorry. But because of a few reviews, I'am now proud to bring you the next chapter. i hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**I do not own fairy tale **

* * *

Chapter 7

When Lucy woke up from her long nap on the train, she felt something unnatural but comforting in between her bosom. Lucy choose not to let it bother her and continue to rest with the warmth in between her breast. But when she felt a consist warm breath on her chest and the body heat of another,she slowly opened her eyes. As she directed her attention to her chest, she also saw a shiny set of white hair laying on her right breast.

Lucy's eyes widened as red shot up her face. She she was still, As if she was reliving the events that happened moments before she went to sleep. But this time with there bodies more sexually intertwined. Lucy settled down as she tried to make herself believe that the contact between them caused no sexual tension.

Feeling the heat rise from the soft comfort Lisanna was laying on, she reluctancy started to wake up. Lucy trembled at the sound of Lisanna's wake up moans. As Lisanna eyes slowly opened, the first thing her blue eyes laid on were the big brown eyes of Lucy's.

Lisanna stared at Lucy for a few seconds waiting for her brain to comprehend the situation while nether breaking eye contact. Lisanna, still confused, pulled her head back and looked straight ahead at the pair of pillows that kept her rested for hours. Lisanna blinked rapidly as her eyes continued to stare at her breast then back at Lucy's flushed face. Finally realizing what she was doing Lisanna quickly jumped back letting out a yep.

"Sorry! I'mmm so sorry Lucy! I didn't know.. I mean." Lisanna mind went blank and had nothing else to say as her face turned red. Both girls reverted their eyes opposite of the other.

"It-its not a big deal." Lucy said as she covered up her chest with her arms folded. Lucy stared at the window while Lisanna eyes traveled anywhere but Lucy. The next ten minutes were spent in silence. Both in their thoughts. Lisanna hated herself for doing something so unpleasant and yet she couldn't help but feel like she just rid the world of dark guilds. She was so joyous having the courage to make sexual contact with Lucy even if it was unintentionally.

Lucy couldn't understand why she acted like a little school girl from Lisanna haggling her breast. It was just another girl. It was just Lisanna. ' Just Lisanna.' Lucy fought the urge that wanted to ask for the conact of Lisanna. that thought forced her eyes to look at Lisanna. She slowly turned her head only to see Lisanna's eyes wondering everywhere but her direction. Lucy couldn't help but smile at how shy Lisanna could be at times.

Then Lucy saw glowing lights out the corner of her eye and quickly turned to see the city of Balsam. "Lisanna, look were here!" Lucy said staring out the window like a child. Lisanna turned and leaned over to see the full picture.

Lisanna was in aww at the the town."Wow. Balsam was never this large of a town before I left." Lisanna lost in the the view of the reformed city, gradually leaned over in Lucy's seat. When Lucy turned her head back towards Lisanna, her body went num.

"See! Thats why I'm glad you get to see the world. There so much to see Lisanna." Lucy said while staring in the eyes of Lisanna not minding the closeness of their faces. "Lets go explore!" Lucy shot up and began stretching as if she was running a marathon.

"But Lucy... I would love to but.. We have a job to do." Lisanna said hating the words coming from her mouth. Hating the thought of turned down Lucy. Lucy stopped her stretching and turned towards Lisanna."I mean we can still have fun." Lisanna said after seeing the somewhat disappointed face of Lucy.

"Yea your right. We have a job." Lucy looked outside the window to see the joyous passengers as they got off the train. " Sooo after we finish this job.. Lets go spend some time together. Ok Lisanna." Lucy grabbed her bag and walked towards the train door waiting for Lisanna.

Lisanna stared at the spot that once held Lucy, until the voice of the train shook her out of her thoughts. Lisanna stood up and looked out the window.

"Hurry up Lisanna.!" Lisanna heard from down the hall. Lisanna smiled and began walking towards the direction of Lucy. "Here I come." Lisanna said rushing out of the train.

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna were walking through the town looking for the address of where the job request came from. They took the opportunity to observer the town. They walked around the town stopping occasionally to fully take in the beautiful attractions the town had. After about 30 minutes of walking around the town, the two of them finally found the residents housing on the outskirts of town.

"Wow all of these houses are so huge." Lisanna said as she walked with her head pointed up gazing at all the large houses above them.

"Yea, Some of these houses look as big as Fairy Tail's old guildhall." Lucy said as she tried to locate the house of the requester. The two continued to walk until they came up on the house that fit the description of royalty.

"And here I thought it couldn't get better." Lisanna said as they both stood in aw. The house had a huge gold fence that was as high as the house behind it. The clean cut lawn held status of the royal members and a fresh garden surrounded it all. The house was a huge white house that seemed to have at least 5floors. The house was stunning.

"how do you think we'll get in." Lucy said while walking up to the enormous gate. Lucy poked her head through the gate to look for a person lingering around the yard.

"How may I help you." A man in a brown suit said shocking Lucy, causing her to fall butt first on the pavement and let out a yep. The man stood looking at Lucy with a blank expression.

"Hey you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Lucy said while rubbing her injured butt. The man showed little care for the blond woman on the ground.

"May I help you." The man asked again showing little patience for Lucy. Lisanna who was off to the side, walked over to Lucy to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Lisanna said while helping Lucy stand." We are here for the job request that has this address on it." Lisanna pulled out the filler and put it up to the gate.

The man in the suit had little care for the filler in front of him. What he couldn't take his eyes off of was Lisanna's blue eyes. He could not of asked for a better mage for the job request. "O-Ohh yes, that job. My apologies. Yes please come in." The man said rushing over to the door opening without taking his eyes off of Lisanna.

The two mages watched as the door took almost a minute to open. They both walked through the door and walked with the man towards the house." So what made you take our request pretty lady." The man said while quickly closing the distance between him and Lisanna. Causing Lisanna to revert her head back at the sudden closeness.

"Umm.. Well I guess because it asked for mages like us." Lisanna said to the man. The three walked towards the front door. Lucy, who walked behind the two, watched as the man continued to ask Lisanna foolish questions. She couldn't believe how silly the guy looked and how he had the nerve to pay so much attention to Lisanna.

He was a pale face man. He had dark blueish hair and a silly thick mustache to match it. He looked much older then them, around his 30-40s. Lucy didn't like the man right off the back. She had a bad feeling about the guy mainly because of the attention he was showing Lisanna.

"Ohh where are my manners." The man backed away from Lisanna and stopped in front of her on the front porch." My name is David Shelock.. And what may your name be?" David asked Lisanna while grabbing her hand.

"Lisanna. A fairy tale mage." Lisanna said while gentle trying to pull her hand away.

"Mmmmm, Lisannna. Nice to meet you." David said while slightly bending over to leave a peck on Lisanna's hand. Lisanna grimaced in disgust at the feeling of his thick mustache on her hand.

Lucy was ready to give the man a nice kick to the face but luckily he pulled away before any casualties could accrue. But that did not stop the incognizant anger that she had. 'That nasty pervert. She doesn't like you. She obviously finds you to be a creep.' Lucy thought as she looked upon the sense.

"Well won't you kindly come into my house." David said as he opened the door and held it for Lisanna. Lisanna walked in the house and followed David. Lucy was still standing on the porch sending darts at the back of the mans head. As Lisanna walked well down the hall, David stopped in his tracks.

"Oh where are my manners." David said as he turned around in Lucy's direction. "Blonde! You may come in." Without waiting for a response, David rushed ahead to catch up with Lisanna.

Lucy was raged and stood at the door with her hands balled up." That..that PREVERT." Lucy said as she walked into the house with a pout, not even admiring the beautiful decorations around her.

When Lucy finally caught up to the two ahead of her she found the two in what looked like the living room and David sitting on a large red rose couch. While Lisanna stood waiting for her companion to walk in.

"Go ahead pick any seat." David said indicating for Lisanna to sit next to him. Instead Lisanna nodded and walked to sit on the couch opposite of him. Lucy walked towards the seat next to Lisanna. Before Lucy could sit down, in mere seconds the man was seated next to Lisanna (with very little space) causing Lucy to jump back abruptly. She gave the man a glare and walked to the chair on the side of the two.

"May I help you with anything my lady?" David said with his mustache inches away from Lisanna's shoulder.

"No. No thank you, I'm fine." Lisanna said scooting to the farthest part of the couch. "Maybe we should discuss the job that we came here to do." Lucy who sat watching it all, waited for Lisanna to finally smack David's mustache right off his face.'That pervert! why won't Lisanna tell that guy off... If shes not then I will.'

"Ohh no need for that right now. Lets get settled in first." David said while connecting his hand with hers'.

'Ok that it! I have to do something.' Lucy jumped out of her seat."Hey you Pre-"

"David! Get your hands off her!" A lady who looked no older then the man walked in the room from behind the couch and made her presence known. Before David could move, she quickly grabbed his ear and pulled him from his seat.

"Charlotte! Listen, their the girls, we were just discussing -ow ow ow!"

"Oh well you wouldn't mind leaving and let us ladies talk." Sharlet said as she pulled David by the ear all the way to the door. She then threw him in the next room and shut the door.

"Hmph, that kid could be so embarrassing. " Charlotte then preceded to the couch to shake the hand of Lisanna and Lucy."Well hello, I'm Charlotte Shedlock ... I'm the one who made the request. Nice to meet you two."

"Hello,I'm Lisanna."

"And I'm Lucy." Charlotte shook both of their hands and walked over to the large red couch and sat.

Charlotte was a woman in her 40s but tried to look much younger then her age, she had blonde hair that was silk back with a few long strands hanging down her face. She had nice blue eyes and a wrinkly face that she tried to hide under make-up. She had a red button up jacket with a red skirt to match it. She had the image of hard working wealthy woman.

"So, as you know I asked you'll to occupy me and my family." Charlotte waited for the two to conform to her statement." Ok, as you can see we are a pretty important family. Because of that we have a few enemies. And were pretty sure what their after." Charlotte stopped to show the two a picture of a older woman.

"This lady is really pretty but What does this picture have to do with the job? " Lucy asked Charlotte. Both girls sat clueless.

"I know its hard for you normal people to see it but take a look at her neck." The two stared at the women's neck and saw a dazzling necklace that shined brightly even in the picture.

"Ohh, that's looks nice." Lisanna said.

"Better then just nice, this is worth as much as this house. The woman in the picture is my mother and she was one of the most famous beautiful women in all of Fiore in her time alive." Charlotte said while holding the picture close to her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry for your lost." Lucy said

"Never-mind that, the problem is protecting this necklace that we are trying to take it to a safer atmosphere. We need to take it to a safe thats in Balsam. You see we would like the necklace to be protected by mages like yourself." Charlotte said

Lucy and Lisanna sat in silence waiting for Charlotte to finish. "So we expect bandits and mages to come after us. And that is where you two come in... So do you think you two can handle it?" Charlotte asking shifting her eyes from Lucy and Lisanna.

Lucy and Lisanna took a quick glance at one another. "Hiii!" Both said at the same time. Charlotte smiled and stood up from her seat.

"Well alright. We leave tonight. Since we are taking something so valuable we will be taking our family carriage to Balsam. You all may stay in the guess rooms until night comes." Charlotte said as she began walking to the door on her right.

" , Quick question. Why on the request form did it say'must be young female mage or mages'? It seems like any skilled mage could do this." Lisanna asked just before Charlotte walked out the door.

"Ohhh, sorry that was my DESPICABLE brother, David idea. I allowed him to send the job request and this is what he does. He seems to have taken a liken to you. You should keep your distance." Charlotte said with a smirk.

"Yea. I'll try." Lisanna said while shaking from the thought of the mans presence.

*Knock*Knock*Knock"Charlotte, honey. Is it ok if I come in." A voice from the other-side of the door asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The other member of our family. I'll introduce you to my fiancé" Charlotte said while clapping her hands together in joy. "Yes honey, come in and meet the mages." Seconds later the door opened and a man with a familiar face came from the other end.

"Lucy..Lisanna , I would like for you to meet my fiancé, Nagato-"

"YOU!"

* * *

**Alright that the chapter. Not much LucyxLisanna but be patience my child. Let them have time to bond. And NAGATO is back in the story. What could he be doing? I won't give a exact date but I will try my best to get the chapter up soon. Until next time. See yuh **


End file.
